This project was designed to study the morphometric differences between normal and tumorigenic fibroblastic cell lines. Initially, human, rat, and mouse cell lines were selected for analysis. The cells were photographed from living cultures without staining or fixing. The types of criterion being used by the computer to aid in differentiating between normal and tumorigenic cells include nucleus and nucleolus size and shape, and chromatin texture and clumping.